


Рефлексия

by sakuramai



Series: Реборн, мафия и бла-бла-бла [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cultural Differences, Family Drama, Gen, Italian Mafia, Italy, Protective Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: "Это не дворец, это склеп и жить здесь невозможно" (с) Екатерина II





	Рефлексия

У Цунаёши огромная кровать с таким матрасом, на котором было бы неплохо прыгать и драться подушками. Высокий потолок с хрустальной люстрой; люстра днем пускает радужные солнечные зайчики по паркету с причудливыми узорами из разных видов дерева. Массивный стол у окна, с огромным количеством ящиков, старый и крепкий, местами исцарапанный и протертый. Настольная лампа с зеленым абажуром и старый телефон. Окно во весь рост. Рядом платяной шкаф с замысловатой резьбой, в котором дети могли бы радостно искать Нарнию. Стены под обоями в мелкий рисунок позолотой, а на них четыре картины: гравюра Флоренции, портрет Восьмой, фламандский натюрморт и старый рисунок карандашом. Каждая из них вызывает чувство странной, родной и чужой одновременно, ностальгии. Вообще каждый предмет в комнате его вызывает.  
Лишь в этой комнате, в своей спальне, он вспоминает, что не принадлежит здесь. Наследие наследием, власть властью, но его не вскормила грудью мафиозная Италия. Он не пил вина из родительского виноградника, не играл с детьми других донов, не сплетничал о новых романах слуг и телохранителей, не вырос на оливковом масле высшего качества и Макиавелли. Предыдущие главы Вонголы родились и умерли в своей среде, в своей стихии. Бежал лишь Примо. И он, Цунаёши, потомок беглеца. 

Гравюра Флоренции – шестнадцатый век. Ей самое место в музее, а она здесь. Когда-то она принадлежала Медичи, потом перестала принадлежать, затем её конфисковал у кого-то первый хранитель Облака Алауди и подарил на день рождения Джотто. Или на свадьбу. Или просто так. Цунаёши не знал.  
Фламандский натюрморт написал муж сестры Рикардо. Секондо, несмотря на взрывной нрав, являлся меценатом жрецов искусства, многие древние реликвии в Семье появились благодаря нему. На картине сзади даже было что-то написано на языке, который Цунаёши не знал. Наверное, что-то вроде 'моему близкому другу Рикардо ди Вонгола'.  
Восьмая позировала на фотографии сидя верхом на лошади. В руке она держала поднятый к верху арбалет и смотрела в камеру строго, гордо и холодно. Она за своё право главенствовать цеплялась зубами и убивала всякого, кто смел посягнуть. При жизни её называли амазонкой. Она так и не вышла замуж.  
На рисунок карандашом Цуне смотреть было больно. Нет, художественная техника была безупречной, рамка отливала темным золотом, просто ... Картину рисовал Энрико, старший сын Тимотео. С пожелтевшей от времени бумаги на Цуну смотрели четыре несостоявшихся Десятых и предшественник. Снизу было подписано изящным почерком "Моя семья". Светловолосый Энрико с мягкой улыбкой, долговязый бодрый Федерико, панк Массимо, Занзас с оскалом и счастливый Тимотео, сидящий на стуле (остальные стояли). Спустя год после создания рисунка Энрико убили. 

Его с пеленок готовили к должности. Хроники описывают старшего сына Тимотео как благородного, степенного и спокойного. Это он ходил на родительские собрания в мафиозную школу слушать о поведении Массимо и Занзаса. Он же потом их выгораживал: по-хулигански врал отцу, не дергая ни мускулом, и затем угощал братьев мороженым. Когда однажды над Занзасом попытались поиздеваться одноклассники (тот сломал им всё на свете), и встал вопрос об исключении, пацифист Энрико с ноги открыл кабинет директора с мачете на перевес и абсолютно зверской аурой убийства. Могущественное Небо разозлить – это надо осмелиться. В хрониках это было упомянуто как 'агрессивные переговоры'. И кто-то там же чиркнул на полях: "А еще Энрико научил самого младшего читать и проверял у них с Массимо уроки". Цуне всегда казалось, что из старшего получился бы отличный босс. Мягкий и жесткий по обстоятельствам, любящий свою не только Вонголу, но и семью.  
Федерико научил Массимо и Занзаса стрельбе. По рассказам, он отлично танцевал и играл на пяти музыкальных инструментах. Смешливый псевдо-оболтус, романтик. Его часто посылали на дипломатические миссии и сам он вызывался на шпионаж. Федерико любил преображаться из одного человека в другого. В иной жизни из него мог бы получиться отличный актер. 

Первым убили Массимо. По записям видеокамер, нападающие подстерегли его, молниеносно вкололи неизвестный препарат и утащили безвольное тело. Потом его нашли в озере со следами пыток и гримасой ужаса. От ярости и шока Энрико сжег свой офис, Федерико бросил текущее задание, а Занзас – школу. Убийц так и не нашли, хотя прочесали, казалось бы, всё. Следующим погиб наследник через несколько месяцев; его предал собственный (и единственный) Хранитель; главные виновники тоже скрылись. Федерико удалось напасть на их след год спустя, но ему это стоило жизни. Через пару лет Занзас узнал правду о своем усыновлении, и Тимотео потерял своего последнего сына. Старику было бы легче, если бы тот был мертв.  
Цуна не мог не смотреть на этот рисунок.

Вот Занзас был бы в этой комнате своим. Его история вплетена и в историю (приёмной) семьи и в историю Вонголы. Он застал еще Даниэлу и пару её Хранителей, элементы отца так вообще воспитывали его как 'сына полка', не говоря уже о братьях. Занзас может не был подходящим кандидатом в Десятые, но он был той частью Вонголы, куда Цуне-иностранцу не пристроиться. Он японец, и это определение смотрит на него с лиц садовников, горничных, кухарок. Цуна им не свой, а Занзас – свой. Даром, что оба 'из грязи в князи'.  
Как ему почувствовать Италию в своих венах? Как стать истинной составляющей, если не вырос в ней? Эх. Цуна даже Японии так не принадлежит, как Занзас Италии.  
Цуне завидно. А еще немного противно, потому что если бы не умерли сыновья Тимотео, то он бы остался трусливым неучем и продолжил бы гнить в бесперспективном Намимори. И все-таки очень жаль их. Они куда больше, чем краткое описание Реборна 'бывшие кандидаты на место Десятого'. Для Цуны особняк Вонголы – дом с привидениями, для его автономного коллеги это память о детстве и родственниках.  
Ему бы с Занзасом подружиться, попросить его стать 'Вергилием к своему Данте', но с чего боссу Варии это делать? Не с чего.  
Цуна позвонит ему вечером и предложит подраться, а потом выпить. Отличный повод для встречи. Когда они что-нибудь друг другу сломают и перейдут ко второй бутылке, Цуна ему обязательно скажет ... что-нибудь важное. Может быть, Занзас его услышит. Может быть, они однажды подружатся.  
———  
Цунаёши строит свою эпоху правления не на пепелище. Вонгола для него – почти музей. Он не свой. Именно поэтому в списке его наследников первым числится Занзас. Разумеется, тот об этом лишь догадывается.


End file.
